As the critical dimensions of devices continue to shrink, improved control over processes, such as heating, cooling, or the like may be required. For example, a substrate support may include a heater to provide a desired temperature of a substrate disposed on the substrate support during processing. The inventors have found that existing substrate supports with heaters may not have enough resolution to compensate for localized process variations caused by temperature and other process variations.
Thus, the inventors have provided an improved substrate support having a heater to facilitate control of the temperature of a substrate.